ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winston Zeddemore
Trivia (recovery) ''This was either edited heavily or deleted'': *According to [[Making Ghostbusters]], the character's original name was Ramsey. Shay, Don (August 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters'', p. 9. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. *The role of Winston Zeddemore was originally conceived for Eddie Murphy, but the directors later decided that the crew needed a "straight man," and decided casting a fourth comedian to the film would put too much comedic light in the film. *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston was going to be one of the original Ghostbusters, but it was decided to have him join later to show they needed help to deal with the rising number of spooks thanks to Gozer's impending arrival. [http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/gb1_script.htm August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central] *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston's resume was more detailed. [http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/gb1_script.htm Page 30 of August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central] **In the service for five years **Air Force Police Captain assigned to administer perimeter security at Reese Strategic Air Command base **Designed electronic barrier systems for Sentry Alarms **Ended up as V.P. Tactics and Training at Pacific Headquarters until the offices were closed down. **15th Degree Black Belt in Wing Chun Boxing **A qualified award-winning weapons handler *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston was slimed by [[Slimer]] instead of Peter Venkman [http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/gb1_script.htm Page 51 of August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central] *According to the novelization of the first movie, Winston was in the U.S. Air Force as a helicopter pilot, specifically in the electronic warfare testing division. So while he wasn't a scientist, Winston still brought with him a large amount of technical saavy, which was why he adapted to the use of equipment instantly-and leadership, having been a warrant officer. When he applied for the Ghostbusters he had been out of the service for two weeks, and trying without luck to find a job that could utilize his skills. *In the [[Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular]], Winston Zeddemore was in Strategic Air Command, ECM school, is a black belt in karate, and is a small-arms expert. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). ''Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular'', p. 136. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. The Zeddemore's are a strict Baptist family. Winston was in the Air Force. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). ''Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular'', p. 172. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. He has younger sisters and brothers but the exact number is not specified. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). ''Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular'', p. 173. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Military Background Since his military background got cut out and was never addressed directly in any of the movie canon, I think all mention of it should stay in Trivia only. And we have to be careful about referencing them. I have it in a basic order - Making Ghostbusters, movie drafts, novels. The novels and drafts need to be mentioned in each trivia item since there are so many of them floating around. [[User:Mrmichaelt|Mrmichaelt]] 02:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It's the novelization of the movie, therefore MAKING IT movie canon. Therefore it should also be a point of the actual article. Or do you just want Winston to be some nobody off the street? There's nothing in the movie that outright states that what's in the novel can't be relevent. The novel lists important vital parts of his character and why he's just as important on a mental level as the others, as such need to be in the main article. Otherwise he's just the unequal partner if it isn't adressed. Plus what's said in the script is basically the exact same as what's said in the following trivia fact, making it redundant since it's already been said. Therefore that needs to be trimmed. [[User:Doug Exeter|Doug Exeter]] 04:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I used to think that but the conflicts between the two novels alone suggest that they are not expanded based on more information, but because of creative license. Both novels are second canon. What is in the film is prime canon and what happened in Ghostbusters II . The books are at this point much like the early drafts of the scripts for the film. [[User:Devilmanozzy| Devilmanozzy]][[User talk:Devilmanozzy| (Talk Page) ]] 04:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::But they're still books '''of the movie. '''In fact Im the one who pointed you to them and originally added the info. Or do I suddenly just not know what I'm talking about? [[User:Doug Exeter|Doug Exeter]] 04:33, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::My thoughts on this are same as Devilmanozzy's. To add, all we really needed to know about Winston is he was a regular person with a common sense that kept the other three grounded in reality. In hindsight, I don't think the omission of a military background takes away from what Winston is. The line between what's canon and what's not has become more specific in this wiki, Doug Exeter. [[User:Mrmichaelt|Mrmichaelt]] 04:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Fine. Whatever.You win. You want Winston to be the unequal partner and less of a worthwhile hero and cannot be regarded as a character that actually has real experience that made him equal mentally to the others, then I guess I can't stop you. [[User:Doug Exeter|Doug Exeter]] 04:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::He has a doctorate by the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. [[User:Mrmichaelt|Mrmichaelt]] 04:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I am removing History=> Ghostbusters this: ::Before applying to the Ghostbusters, he had went to Air Force Command ECM school, and had a black belt in karate, and was a small arms expert.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). ''Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular'', p. 136. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. ''Ray says: "Very impressive. Strategic Air Force Command ECM school... black belt in karate... small-arms expert... as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Zeddemore, you're hired."'' :and this from trivia: ::"*According to the novelization of the first movie, Winston was in the U.S. Air Force as a helicopter pilot, specifically in the electronic warfare testing division. So while he wasn't a scientist, Winston still brought with him a large amount of technical saavy, which was why he adapted to the use of equipment instantly-and leadership, having been a warrant officer. When he applied for the Ghostbusters he had been out of the service for two weeks, and trying without luck to find a job that could utilize his skills." :This is all in response to the IP edits changing both sections to "Marines" again. This is a "very common" misconception. Wikipedia, GBfan's and a slew of other websites has him as a Marine. No one citing a thing tho, other than to say its from the novelization. This was started back on [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Winston_Zeddemore&diff=143728411&oldid=142429142 July 10, 2007 at Wikipedia], and was likely ment to mean first draft which is noted in Don Shay's [[Making Ghostbusters]]. That is if thats correct. [[User:Devilmanozzy| Devilmanozzy]][[User talk:Devilmanozzy| (Talk Page) ]] 23:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I have found proof of Air Force Command; in both scripts Aug 5, 1983 page 29 and Oct 7, 1983 (pdf) page 56 as well as both novels GB:TSS page 136 and GB:Novel page 83. This leads me to re-add the Air Force part. [[User:Devilmanozzy| Devilmanozzy]][[User talk:Devilmanozzy| (Talk Page) ]] 01:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Needs references if used The IP user that added this was in question for other speculation, therefore this was removed too. I think its all true, but I like references for it before having it on the page. I refuse to go out of my way to prove content is right to a [[User talk:76.218.108.195|person]] that wont even answer a simple question. [[User:Devilmanozzy| Devilmanozzy]][[User talk:Devilmanozzy| (Talk Page) ]] 00:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *The role of Winston Zeddemore was originally conceived for Eddie Murphy, but Murphy was filming "Beverly Hills Cop and was unalbe to commit the role so the director decided casting a fourth comedian to the film would put too much comedic light in the film and they found Ernie Hudson instead. ::I think it was in reference to Michael Gross' notes on page 99 of "Making Ghostbusters" (see below) If not, that's probably the best reference anyway. Beverly Hills Cop came out in theaters what 6 months later than Ghostbusters? I don't know much about the timing of both movies' production overlapping or if Murphy was even approached for Winston's role even. [[User:Mrmichaelt|Mrmichaelt]] ([[User talk:Mrmichaelt|talk]]) 01:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Michael Gross "I think the original concept for Winston's character was younger and hipper. At one point, we were talking with Gregory Hines about playing the part. We also considered getting a young black comedian - somebody like Eddie Murphy. But in retrospect, it's probably just as well we didn't. It would have been just too much. As it is, there is a nice balance among the four characters. Winston is the moderate character against which the other three can play." References in the page